wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevalier
Chevalier is the leader of the of Philadelphia Protectorate team. He later became leader of the Protectorate after Legend stepped down. Personality Chevalier is driven and focused, able to serve as an inspiration to others in his determination to save people as a hero.The Chariot "Upright: Control, willpower, victory, assertion, determination Reversed: Lack of control and direction, aggression" Chevalier He overcame his rage and his quest for vengeance as a youth and became a hero, perhaps the one most definitive of determination, willpower and strength. - Major Arcana, bolded addition by Wildbow. This drive could get him into trouble at times. An alternate version of him would have continued an assault to accomplish an objective regardless of casualties. Chevalier in the timeline that substantiated actually cares.“We’ll need our Black Knight, Hannah,” Partisan said. “We bait them into a fight, then sic him on them. He’ll be able to win as long as it’s parahumans he’s fighting. Colin’s squad flanks and infiltrates, my squad scouts and Clarent maintains a defensive line.” “And if these superweapons attack while our forces are elsewhere?” “They aren’t attacking. They’re just… there.” “But if they do attack? If they’re there for this exact eventuality?” the gunwoman asked. “We’ll push on, striking for the Shepherd’s headquarters, and the rest hold out.” “It’s reckless.” “It’s the only option. We’ve got two of the strongest parahumans around on our side,” Partisan said, his voice a little louder. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 His difference from this planned version can be attributed to his time in the Wards among other developments.We’ll also create a sub-group for minors with powers, so we can strictly structure their environment and development. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z He was willing to credit Weaver with the maneuver that turned the tide against Echidna, showcasing a reasonable humble side. Relationships Alexandria Alexandria had a major influence on him when he was a child.Chevalier felt strangely calm as he spoke, “Not like that. Alexandria caught up with me at the very end. When I was trying to decide what I’d do with him. She told me she’d stand by and let me kill the guy, if I really had to, but I’d go to jail afterwards. That, or I could come with her. Come here.” Hero frowned, glancing at Alexandria, who had gathered at one corner of the room with Eidolon and Legend. They were looking at the kids, talking, smiling. “I’m glad you made the right choice.” Chevalier shrugged. I’m not sure I did. He was still angry. Still hurt. His little brother’s absence was still a void in his life. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Thanks to her he took his first steps in overcoming his anger over his brothers loss. Due to his thinker power, Chevalier was aware of Alexandria's secret identity as Rebecca Costa-Brown.Fridge logic moment about Chevalier: He has the ability to determine on sight whether someone is a parahuman (and based on the glimmers he sees, could reasonably determine who someone is, even when disguised), and was the head of the Philadelphia branch of the Protectorate. Did he actually never come in contact with Rebecca Costa-Brown, or was he in on the secret of Alexandria being in charge of the PRT? Wildbow: He was effectively in on quite a few secrets, such as Keene. - Comment by Wildbow Myrddin Was good friends with Myrddin, having a running dialgue over issues of faith.“I believe it,” Chevalier said. “But the cynic-believer relationship, that was something Myrddin and I joked about. Word for word, your quip just now, you borrowed that from the files.” - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Armsmaster Was an old friend of Armsmaster and was willing to give him another chance as Defiant. Miss Militia Served with Miss Militia in the inaugural wards team, briefly dated each other in high school. Narwhal considered him to be too soft,“Let me go, and I’ll be good.” Chevalier glanced at Narwhal. "You’re too soft,” Narwhal said. “You wouldn’t?” “I would, but I still think you’re too soft.” - Excerpt from Interlude 28 it is unknown how they usually interacted. Reputation Prior to assuming command of the protectorate Chevalier was considered one of the top heroes in the organization, Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Armsmaster appears in the posters and such of the top Protectorate heroes. Wildbow:When they do the image of everyone standing in a 'v' formation Parahumans IRC said: Wildbow: Nah. Legend in front, Alex and Eidolon to the left and right, respectively. Then Myrddin, Chev, Cinereal, Narwhal, Rime, Exalt, Armsmaster, Dragon suit silhouette in the background, wings echoing the wings of the PRT logo over their heads. - IRC conversation archived on Spacebattles as such people regularly deferred to him during crisis where more well known heroes were not present. Appearance As a child, he wore makeshift armor and carried a club.Excerpt from Interlude 24.x As an adult Chevalier wears a distinctive silver-and-gold armor and wields a cannonblade - a cross between a two-handed sword and a gun. During Gold Morning he integrated parts of the Simurgh's wing and Behemoth's severed foot into his armor and sword. It is unknown if the armor's new black and red coloring are from the addition of these parts or if it was an aesthetic choice by Chevalier. It is presumed he kept this equipment later on. Powers and Equipment Chevalier has the power to combine the properties of several items into one - selectively taking their attributes into his primary weapons. He viewed these different attributes as shapes and lines in an abstract representation of the objects properties. His power also grants him the ability to see certain details of other capes' trigger events, or even metaphorical visions of their passengers, as a sort of overlay when he looks at them.He could see the shadows, as he now thought of them. ... Glimmers of memories and dreams, the conclusion had been, after long discussions with Eidolon and the parahuman researchers. An effect of the thinker power required to manage his own ability, tied to trigger events in some fashion. ... His ability to see the ‘shadows’ about people was an extension of this power. He could see the general makeup of the two weapons, the phantom images, the underlying physics, in lines and shapes and patterns. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x People who had had second trigger events had a noticeable intensity to them. The images grew more distinct when people used their powers. Viewing Eidolon's gave him a migraine after long periods. It was considered classified information.“I can see you. On a lot of levels. I can see your power, and I can see what you’ve made of it. You’re something special, putting it to uses like you do. Brave.” He frowned. “I know about your special sight.” “My sight is classified,” he said.. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 ]] All of his equipment is specially constructed so that the different versions matched up as much as possible. His distinctive "cannon-blade" was constructed by overlaying three distinct swords, all with identical cannons mechanisms built within; and a two suits of armor. The armor is combined from the decorative suit that he is known for; and a gigantic scaled up version made from welded steel construction. This is easiest to do. The harder one is combining his three swords, one a decorative ceramic blade with a molecular cutting edge, a functional lightweight aluminum sword for ease of use, and a massive steel sword usually transported as the floor of a Dragonflight carrier. He can adjust which properties to use on the fly, making his weapons heavier, larger, sharper, etc. when it provides the most benefit. He can enlarge his weapons while they're embedded in something, damaging it.Chevalier – A major member of the Protectorate, heading the Philadelphia branch. Wears an ornate suit of knight’s armor and carries a trademark cannonblade, which is both a bastard sword and a gun. His power lets him grow and/or condense his gear, rendering it larger or more durable, while he ignores any alterations in weight or scale. - Basic Cast Page He could apply the properties of one to only a portion of another,His sword wasn’t much better. The ceramic properties he’d applied to the edge were heat-resistant, but the remainder of the weapon were growing more nebulous in shape, the hottest parts of the metal flowing down to obscure the edge.- Excerpt from Interlude 24.x take the appearance of one and the properties of another,He’d drawn them into one blade, with the appearance of the larger, the properties of the smaller. ... Combining the first blade with this one proved more difficult. He granted the weapon the appearance of this blade, gave it the cutting edge, but retained the lightweight mass and the durability of the largest weapon.- Excerpt from Interlude 24.x and manipulate the properties to a point in-between those of two different items he'd combined.Chevalier focused his power on his blade, making it as large as he could. ... The size of the weapon and the effect of the firing pin seemed to help with the jammed mechanism. That, or the transition to being closer to his largest blade had shifted something in a fractional way. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x His power is interfered with by some other space-warping effects, such as in the core of an Endbringer - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x, or Foil's power,Using her power on Chevalier's sword would have broken it, like the space warping around the Endbringer core did.--Comment by Wildbow on Reddit causing the individual objects to separate. He needed stamina and concentration to use his power. History Background The boy who would be Chevalier grew up in a family with at least one younger brother. He would trigger during a car crash trapping him within a metal shell. He found out later his brother was kidnapped during the confusion; the crash had been deliberately set up by a kidnapping ring called the "Snatchers". Three years later, he heard about the group again, and was almost given the codename "Relentless" for the way in which he pursued them. After taking them down, he was recruited into the Inaugral Wards Team team by Alexandria. He became friends with Hannah, even having a short relationship in high-school before they drifted apart, both being becoming too busy. He became a regular attendee of Endbringer attacks. Chevalier and Myrddin encountered Faultline’s Crew, according to Newter they were beaten by the mercenaries.“And you beat them,” the dark haired girl said, disbelieving. “We didn’t lose!” Newter crowed. “It was a close call,” Gregor added his own two cents. “Chevalier is leader of Protectorate in Philadelphia. Myrddin leads Protectorate of Chicago. These are people whole world recognizes. They got positions protecting big cities in America because they are strong, because they are smart and talented. We got the job done, as we always do, and we walked away.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5 Story Start He appears with many other heroes when forces are gathered to repel the Endbringer attack on Brockton Bay.Extermination 8.1 When Skitter said she could track leviathan with her bugs Chevalier gave the okay for her to be airlifted to keep track of the monstrosity.Extermination 8.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Returned to Brockton Bay to fight another S-Class threat.Queen 18.4 When The Triumvirate were incapacitated during the fight responding parahumans followed Chevalier's orders. Post-Echidna Held a press conference for when Weaver was welcomed into the Protectorate. Informed Weaver of the compromise that Glenn Chambers proposed that allowed her to join the wards and by extension the Protectorate. As the leader of the Protectorate, he participated in the Battle against Behemoth. In the early stages he met with Tattletale and Accord to plan the attack on Endbringer only to be attacked by the rogue Yangban member intent on gaining revenge against the later thinker. Coming to in the hospital he was briefed by Tattletale regarding the situation and personally entering single combat against Behemoth with the help of Usher's power.Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Post-Timeskip In succeeding Legend as leader of the Protectorate Chevalier would also become the head of the New York Protectorate.Weaver spoke up, “I noted Shatterbirds and Burnscars leaving, some Damsels, bunch of others I didn’t catch, but they had weapons and I’m thinking Winter or Crimson. There were some I parsed as hostages, but it’s only in retrospect that I’m thinking they were Nice Guys.” “The second group made their way to New York.” “Bonesaw and a captive Nilbog that’s apparently rigged to create things on demand,” Weaver said. “Crawlers, Breeds and a handful of others I didn’t identify.” Chevalier reacted to that, flinching. His city, Golem thought. - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Gold Morning He rallied the Protectorate forces against the threat. He was wounded in the initial engagement and refused healing so he could actually get work done. He had to deal with visits from Ingenue. Eventually he had a meeting with Legend and planned some last ditch tactics. Glaistig Uaine came to talk to him. Following the Rise of Khepri and the end of Gold Morning, Chevalier helped head one of the known factions, the Wardens - forming from the remnants of the Protectorate - alongside Legend, and was there when Valkyrie was inaugurated. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 According to a conversation between Ingenue and Teacher, Ingenue and Chevalier held some sort of relationship post-Gold Morning, though this is ending or has ended as of the conversation.Teneral e.5 Early-Ward Was the leader and spokesperson for the Wardens and was considered a key member.Flare 2.1 As such he had his own statue in the lobby of the Warden's HQ.Inside the building, statues of key members stood off to either side of the lobby. Chevalier, Narwhal, Valkyrie, Legend, Cinereal, Stonewall, Topflight and Miss Militia. ... “Is Weld getting a statue?” Tristan asked. “Not for a while,” Sveta said. “That’s more for people who’ve put in the years, and he only just got in. He’s got a preliminary thing in the gift shop.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 Post-Fallen Fall The Crowleys carried out a terrorist attack that caused widespread devastation, expanding the portals and estranding Chevalier, as well as other key members of the Wardens. At the time of the Hard Boil incident, where Breakthrough has gone public about the Gold Morning, Chavalier has found his way back and returned to his public relationship role.Gleaming 9.2 Trivia *According to Valkyrie, Chevalier is the keeper of the "Destroyer" shard.Teneral e.1. Fanart Gallery chevalier_s_helmet_by_ughzubat-dappjqd.jpg|Illustration by Ughzubat|link=https://ughzubat.deviantart.com/art/Chevalier-s-Helmet-647844133 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Heroes Category:Warden Category:Striker Category:Protectorate